A Kunoichi's Confession
by FoRsak3n
Summary: Tenten writes a poem to Neji in her journal. Speaking of her true feelings for the Hyuuga prodigy. Xx Short drabble I suppose xX
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Never have I owned Naruto, but the poem is my own creation. Coming from my inner Tenten...

**--**

_Neji, _

_even if these words remain as unspoken syllables lingering on my tongue while they await the right moment for them to be confessed, I want you to just remember that forever, our destinies are intertwined in a web woven by strings of memories._

_And that your actions will not only change your fate, but mine as well. Although, here you speak of destiny as if your choice wouldn't affect those around you. You act as though nothing will change if you're gone._

_But if you would only look closer, you would finally realize that you don't need a Kekkei Genkai to see how much you mean to me, Hyuuga._

_Forever will I stand by your side in this battle field called life; for that is my nindo. My ninja way..._

The female sat back, staring down at the kanji crossing the journal's pages that was now sitting in her lap. Blinking to the the way her heart filled each page with memories and inner feelings of the weapon specialist's most precious thoughts. Allowing her feelings to flow from her pen as she continued to fill the pages in this simple black book in a content way, feeling safe that her most deepest secrets would remain just what they were. Secrets.

Standing to walk over to her nightstand, the brunette female then slipped the journal back into it's original location; hiding it away from the eyes of others. After all, if someone just happened to chance across this item, then Tenten's entire world would probably end. Possibly just by her thoughts and confessions to a certain Hyuuga Neji getting out into the open. She would hate to think of the drama and rumors that would start if anyone would see this. Sighing softly, the girl then turned to her bed; crawling under the sheets as she placed her cheek into the soft comforts of her pillow. Closing her eyes as she started to drift asleep; her feelings now being taken off her chest while she allowed them to reside in that little book. A book that could start so much trouble if someone had found it. So much trouble indeed.

**--**

(( A/N: I had wrote that poem during class one day and I just happened to cross over it while I was looking through one of my binders the other day. I thought it was cute so I wanted to do something with it, and in all honesty, I could start a Tenten type journal like that and have it leading into an actual fanfiction. Maybe having someone find the diary then letting all the drama unfold? What do you think? ))


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Naruto.

(( A/N: I've been asked to continue this story, I've even been given some great ideas on what and how to continue and I want to thank everyone for those before hand. They helped build my structure on what's going to happen and where the story plot is headed. I also want to apologize for my updating taking this long, recently I've been having trouble with my Internet so I truly am sorry about that.

Okay, so here is my attempt at making chapter two interesting for everyone, enjoy! ))

---------------------

Chapter Two:

_Your name, _

_is whispered upon mute lips; finding it's way to nothing but deaf silence as I call out to you. _

_Praying for you to come and find me._

_My hands, they tremble for your touch._

_My body, it longs for your embrace,_

_and my lips,_

_they quiver for your kiss._

_The way your long, silky hair brushes against the wind temps me,_

_my fingers wanting nothing more than to bury their selves in the glistening strands._

_Your lavender eyes are still so memorizing, leaving a splash of color that never seems to stop amazing me;_

_even after all these years._

_And your smile, though I have seen it possibly once or twice;_

_has the ability to set my blood on fire._

_From the academy, to this very day, my feelings grow with each passing hour._

_And yet, _

_I still call to you with a voice having no sound. _

_Never above a whisper even when my heart screams out behind my eyes._

_For what if someone were to hea-_

_...._

Setting the incomplete journal entry aside on her bed, the female stood before heading into her kitchen to make a pot of tea. It had been a few weeks since her last entry, since her last confession to Neji at which she seems to only be able to say through written words. Yawning, the bun haired girl rubbed the sleep from her eyes as her hands worked to get the morning tea ready. Today, she was to meet up with her squad back at Lee's house for a mandatory meeting; something Gai has came up with to better their bonding. Also, he had given the orders for each member of Team Gai to make a list of what they think needs improvement with their training. Either way, Tenten had a few hours before then so she had plenty of time to finish her poem before the words escaped her mind. Not that they would anyways since Neji was always on her mind to begin with. A knock was then heard, causing the half asleep Kunoichi to slowly make her way to the door; only to came face to face with an overly excited Lee who was booming with energy. And this early in the morning too.

"Tenten-san, it is such a youthful morning! But I fear that I can't stay long, for my rival has asked for me to gather the lists and return them to the Hyuuga compound so he could take a look over them before the actual meeting and-"

Lee's overly long explanation of why he was at her apartment so early in the morning was then cut short by the sound of Tenten's tea kettle starting to whistle; this causing the tired female to lightly smile a greeting to the male before turning from her teammate since she couldn't take the loud noise at this hour of the day. While heading into the kitchen, she pointed towards her bedroom; talking and walking all at once.

"It's in my room, just grab the book and take the entire thing with you. I'll just retrieve it during the meeting later."

And with that, the energetic Lee obeyed the female as she disappeared into her kitchen, having the sound of her door shutting moments later to inform the girl that the male had left and went on his way. Strolling back into her bed room with her cup of luke warm tea in hand, her heart almost sank right as she entered the room. Her journal was missing from her bed! She had forgotten that she left it setting out. Turning, she jerked up the _actual_ book that had her list inside; so that meant...

"LEE! You ding-song, you got the wrong book! Oh no... what if... gah, I have to catch Lee before he takes that to, Neji!"

Spinning her body around almost instantly, the girl struggled to hurry and get dressed since she was still in her pajama's. Running out of her door at lighting speed now, Tenten attempted to put her hair up in buns while she ran all at the same time; trying to multitask since her life was in jeopardy here. What if that journal actually gets back to Neji, what if he reads it and never speaks to her again? She would rather love the Hyuuga prodigy from a distance and remain his friend than to have her feelings being leaked out to him and possibly lose his friendship forever. Either way, she needed to catch Lee; but was that even possible now? Can the weapons mistress stop him in time, or will Neji's eyes fall onto a certain journal that filled with his teammates hidden emotions?

-------------------

(( A/N: What do you think, continue? Let me know, because I want to make sure that after that chapter, everyone is still interested in continuing to read this fiction. Thanks! ))


End file.
